1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Display panels, such as liquid crystal display panels or organic electroluminescence panels, having a circuit board such as a touch panel attached thereto have been known. A light transmissive substrate is attached to the circuit board. In this case, the circuit board and the light transmissive substrate are both rigid bodies. It is difficult to remove air bubbles when a pressure-sensitive adhesive double coated sheet is used for attaching them together, and therefore an adhesive is used for attachment. Since a mounted component such as a flexible wiring board or an integrated circuit chip is mounted on the circuit board, it is sometimes required to provide a gap between the circuit board and the light transmissive substrate. JP-A-2008-158251 is an example of related art.